I won't hurt you Let me make you laugh!
by ArAr11
Summary: Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kejutan apa yang ada di seberang headset.


Remang cahaya layar komputer menjadi satu-satunya penerangan, dengan posisi beberapa senti di depan wajah seorang remaja yang tengah menggunakannya sebagai media bermain di sudut kamar. Bukan maksud hati ingin main gelap-gelapan, salahkan bohlam yang putus beberapa jam yang lalu.

Heboh suara game yang seharusnya terdengar seperti beberapa menit lalu kini lenyap, digantikan oleh sunyi dan suara keyboard yang sesekali ditekan membabi buta saat musuh tangguh datang, atau hanya untuk sekedar membunuh NPC yang sekedar lewat disampingnya. Headset yang tengah digunakan menjadi penyebabnya.

"H-halo? Ada orang disana?" sebuah suara terdengar, membuat remaja yang sedari tadi menatap nyalang ke layar komputer mengerjap heran, sejenak melupakan fakta kalau yang tengah ia mainkan adalah game online.

A Haikyuu! Fanfiction :

 **I WONT HURT YOU.. LET ME MAKE YOU LAUGH..~!**

Disclaimer : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam ff ini.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), fucking clown that no one like, etc.

"Ada seseorang disana?" suara itu terdengar lagi, keluar dari headset yang menutupi telinga. Suara dengan kesan kekanakan dan kepolosan yang kentara.

Entah karena terlanjur senang atau bosan, remaja itu pun menjawabnya dengan nada jahil."Oya~ ada apa adik kecil? Haha."

Kasak-kusuk di seberang sana terdengar barang tiga detik, lalu hening, dan suara tadi menyusul setelahnya.

"Halo, namaku Tobio." suara yang mengaku memiliki nama Tobio itu memperkenalkan diri tiba-tiba, lurus dan polos sekali. Remaja itu terkekeh, semakin yakin kalau yang sedang menjadi teman bicaranya adalah anak-anak. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?" remaja itu mengerjap, salut dengan Tobio yang langsung menanyakan namanya di tempat yang seharusnya seseorang tidak boleh terlalu terbuka. Bukan tanpa alasan remaja itu membuat nickname-nya menjadi Hanger_TrashyMan.

"Namamu. Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan lugu itu diulang, remaja dengan rambut coklat itu pun tertawa pelan.

"Ahaha~ kau tidak perlu tau namaku, dik." Sahut remaja itu santai, tangannya yang sebelumnya santai kini bergerak lihai menggeser mouse dan menekan-nekan keyboard disaat bersamaan. Kalut saat undead game tiba-tiba menyerangnya dalam jumlah banyak.

"M-maafkan aku.." suara Tobio tampak terdengar kecewa. Tapi seolah tidak peduli, remaja itu hanya tertawa saja sambil melanjutkan permainannya, sampai ia sadar dengan hal yang tadi sempat menganggunya.

"Hey, adik kecil. Berapa umurmu?" tanya remaja itu penasaran, tangannya bergerak memperbaiki posisi headset hingga ke posisi ternyaman. "Terdengar seperti anak berumur lima tahunan." Sambungnya saat berhasil memperbaiki posisi headset.

"Umurku enam tahun, hampir masuk tujuh." Lihat? Mudah sekali mendapatkan informasi darinya. Sepertinya Tobio harus mendapat pencerahan tentang pentingnya untuk menjaga privasi di dunia maya dari remaja itu, yang notabene sudah mencicipi dunia selama tujuh belas tahun.

"Uuh~ kenapa kau bermain game seperti ini di umur segitu?" itu bukan retorik, sama sekali bukan. Remaja itu memang sangat penasaran tentang mengapa anak berumur enam tahun— sebut saja Tobio, itu bermain game yang ber-rating remaja.

Tapi sebelum jawaban dari Tobio terdengar, sebuah suara lain langsung menginterupsi.

"Tobio! Tobio sayang, kemarilah! Bereskan makananmu, nak!" remaja itu diam saja mendengarkan, separuh dari dirinya bertaruh kalau suara itu milik ibunya Tobio.

"Aku datang!" kasak-kusuk terdengar lagi, suara kursi membentur meja yang menjadi dominan. Anak itu pasti melompat turun dari tempatnya, batin remaja itu— bertaruh lagi pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan kembali." Pamit Tobio, sebelum kemudian suara mic yang diletakkan di atas meja terdengar. Remaja itu tertawa pelan lagi.

"Ahaha, oke oke. Pergi selesaikan urusanmu sana."balasnya, telat. Langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh itu sudah menghilang, teman mengobrolnya akan menghilang sebentar, itu bagus.

Dengan itu, si rambut coklat pun melanjutkan permainanya yang sempat tertunda. Hampir saja avatarnya terbunuh oleh avatar orang tidak dikenal dengan nikcname Owl's_Bros1 karena terlalu fokus pada Tobio. Beruntung remaja itu memiliki avatar dengan skill teleport, dia bisa langsung menghindar dari avatar serba gelap itu.

Keadaan kembali menjadi seperti sebelumnya, sunyi, yang mana hanya ada suara keyboard yang mengudara. Sudah semenit, dan Tobio belum juga kembali. Mungkin perhatiannya teralihkan oleh yang lain, pikir remaja itu suudzon. Dia pun menghela nafas.

Saat remaja itu hendak melepas headset, berniat untuk keluar kamar dan mengambil minum di dapur, tangannya yang separuh terangkat langsung terhenti. Nyaring nada dering ponsel penyebabnya. Remaja itu dengan sigap menggapai ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja belajar, ingin mencari tahu siapapun yang menelponnya tengah malam begini. Tapi saat ponsel sudah berada di tangan, yang terpampang di hadapannya hanya layar yang gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ponsel itu berdering sedikitpun.

Saat remaja itu menyalakan ponselnya, berniat mencari kepastian, nada dering itu pun berhenti. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanya wallpaper bergambar lukisan asbtrak dan beberapa icon aplikasi. Tunggu, ada notifikasi e-mail di sudut atas layar— tapi bukan itu. Remaja itu yakin nada dering tadi untuk panggilan, bukan pesan.

Dengan acuh tak acuh, dan pemikiran 'Ah, mungkin halusinasiku saja', remaja itu pun meletakkan ponselnya kembali di tempat semula.

Saat tangannya terangkat lagi hendak melepaskan headset— rasa haus masih padanya – nada dering itu terdengar lagi. Reflek remaja itu menoleh ke meja belajar, hanya untuk melihat ponsel yang tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Keningnya berkerut sekarang.

Baru saja remaja itu hendak berpikir, sebuah ilham langsung memasuki relung pikirnya.

'Headset, tentu saja! Suara itu dari ruangan anak itu! Astaga bodohnya aku..' remaja itu menutupi wajah, malu dengan diri sendiri. Tapi hanya sepersekian detik, karena kemudian dia menempatkan tangannya di mouse dan keyboard kembali. Seolah yang barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Tapi.. anak itu sudah punya ponsel? Seriously? Apa yang orang tuanya pikirkan? Itu artinya orang tuanya tidak peduli atau terlalu sibuk, heh?" sementara dia berkomentar, suara 'tuut' singkat terdengar. Remaja berambut coklat itu ingat kalau bunyi seperti itu adalah tanda seseorang hendak meninggalkan pesan. Ooh ini tidak bagus.. bagaimana kalau misalnya pesan itu sesuatu yang penting? Seperti masalah keluarga atau masalah percintaan Tobio? Dia akan sangat merasa bersalah jika sempat saja mendengarnya.

Tapi melepas headset pun ia enggan, penasaran katanya.

" _ **Hellow Tobio~ ini aku**_ —" semua kegiatan remaja itu terhenti, tidak terkecuali dengan kedipan matanya. Suara di seberang sana tertawa, nyaring dan terkesan _creepy_ disaat bersamaan. Aneh rasanya, seperti suara— "— _ **Pennywise**_ ~ _**Si Badut Menari**_ ~"

 _Bingo_.

"Tunggu— apa-apaan? Haha, prank mode baru heh?" Demi Tuhan, mimpi apa remaja itu semalam. Kenapa dia harus mengetahui fakta bahwa anak enam tahun sekarang tengah dikerjai oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai badut kanibal dari film sebelah? Walau suaranya memang sangat persis.

" _ **Jadi sekarang, Tobio, angkat teleponnya.**_ " Suara Pennywise yang sebelumnya terdengar jenaka, kini jadi lebih berat. " _ **Ayo angkat~ aku hanya ingin bicara~ ehehehe~ Pennywise tidak akan menyakitimu. Pennywise hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa~ Biarkan aku membuatmu tertawa~**_ "

Remaja berambut coklat itu tertegun, lalu tertawa kikuk. "A-ahaha, ada orang disana? Apa ada orang yang mendengarkan omong kosong ini selain ku?" tidak ada jawaban, jadi hanya dia yang mendengarnya.

" _ **Ayo**_.." suara di seberang sana berbisik, " _ **Angkat**_ **..** _ **saja**_ **..** "

" _ **ANGKAT TELEPON INI!**_ "

"Woa woa woa— _what in the fuck was that?_ " kaget, tentu saja. Suara barusan bernada tinggi, siapa yang tidak kaget. Apalagi jika kau mendengarkannya dalam jarak dekat.

Hening tiba-tiba melanda, tidak ada suara lagi setelahnya. Remaja itu yakin pesan itu sudah selesai, dan demi apapun remaja berambut coklat itu berharap Tobio tidak mendengarkan pesan yang tersimpan di ponselnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, suara kasak-kusuk terdengar. Remaja itu hapal suara apa ini.

"Oho~ dan ini dia si kecil sialan." Gumamnya jahil, cengiran pun dipoles, walau dia yakin anak di seberang sana tidak akan melihatnya.

"Halo?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus, adik kecil? Kau sudah membersihkan makananmu? Hahaha~" kali ini dia menjawab dan bertanya dengan senang hati, kelewat senang saat teman mengobrolnya itu kembali.

"Ya, sudah." Tobio membalas sigap, dan formal sekali. Remaja itu terkekeh dibuatnya.

Pesan suara yang sebelumnya terlupakan kini teringat kembali, bagaimana tidak menyenangkannya suara orang itu ketika berbicara.

"Jadi, permainan apa yang kau mainkan, anak manis sialan? Aku tadi mendengar badut aneh menelponmu. Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Hening sejenak, tidak ada tanggapan sigap seperti biasa. Remaja itu pun mengerjap heran. Game di depan mata diabaikan sepenuhnya.

"Apa?" bukannya menjawab, Tobio di seberang malah menanya balik dengan nada heran khas anak-anak.

"Pennywise, kan? Si Badut Pembunuh Jahat. Dia akan datang dan memakan lenganmu dan sebagainya, kan..? Bwahahaha~" ujarnya dengan nada seram dan suara monster dibuat-buat, tak ayal membuat anak kecil seumuran Tobio termakan kejahilannya.

"K-kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" sebisa mungkin remaja itu menahan tawanya kali ini, dia tidak ingin membuat anak orang menangis hanya karena ditertawakan. Tapi kalau dijahili tidak masalah, pikirnya.

"Dia akan menangkapmu, teman.. Dia akan memakanmu! Lebih baik kau lari, Tobio-chan~" kasak-kusuk terdengar setelah remaja itu berucap menakuti, suara mic yang diletakkan dan kursi yang membentur meja terdengar kuat.

"Ibu!" derap langkah pun terdengar setelahnya, kali ini tawa remaja itu pecah.

"Pfft— BWAHAHAHA! Oh Tuhan..~ Hei teman, aku tau kau mengerjaiku. Kembalilah kesini dan temani aku bermain!" hening, seruannya tidak dinotis sama sekali. Remaja itu pun menghela nafas.

"Bro—"

"Ibu?" suara Tobio terdengar teredam, tapi dengan power yang kuat disaat bersamaan. Remaja itu yakin, Tobio kini tengah mencari ibunya.

" _Oh, god.. this dude legit sound like a kid though._ Menyeramkan sekali.. _"_ Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sekarang dia mengutarkan keraguannya akan sosok Tobio— yang mana dia berpikir bahwa orang itu seumurannya dan bisa meniru suara anak kecil, un.

"Bu?" suara Tobio terdengar lagi, diikuti derap langkah kaki yang berlari. Perasaan remaja berambut coklat itu jadi tidak enak, entah mengapa.

"Hey hey, aku—"

"Ibu, kau dimana?!"

" _Aye, stop that!_ Aku tau kau sedang mengerjaiku! Aku sudah—"

Nada dering ponsel tiba-tiba menginterupsi, dengan sigap remaja itu menoleh ke arah meja belajar. Ponselnya masih disana, menampakkan layar yang kelam tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Remaja itu ingat kejadian ini, roll film di ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

" _Ohohoh hell no! not again.._ Aku tidak ingin mendengar badut sialan yang menyeramkan itu lagi! Teman, kembali ke sini dan angkat ponsel mu!"

"Ibu?!"

" _Aye! Aye,_ Tobio! Kembali ke sini, kau—"

TUUT..

.

.

.

" _ **Ehe.. ehehehe~! Mereka menghilang, Tobio~ mereka menghilang~"**_

" _Hell-_ jangan kau lagi!" erang remaja itu dengan tangan yang bergerak reflek mencabut headset yang terpasang. Persetan dengan avatar yang mati, semua ini membuatnya gelisah. Dosa apa dia sehingga dikerjai begini.

Setelah selesai meluapkan emosinya pada guling di atas kasur, si rambut coklat itu pun mendudukkan diri kembali di depan komputer. Sumpah serapah kembali diucap saat sadar lampu kamar tersebut tidak ada, menambah kesan horror yang tiada dua.

Dengan yakin, dia pun mengambil headsetnya kembali— dan memasangnya. Setetes keringat dingin jatuh ke punggung tangan, tapi remaja itu tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Bu?!" suara Tobio yang pertama kali menyambut pendengarannya, disusul dengan derap langkah dan beberapa suara tidak jelas lainnya.

" _ **Tobio.. kita bisa bermain, hanya berdua ehehehehe~"**_ demi apapun, dia benci suara ini.

"Menjauh kau badut _creepy_ sialan! Gezzz..." desisnya dengan tangan mengepal, giginya bergemeletuk. Antara kesal dan khawatir karena sedari tadi Tobio selalu memanggil-manggil ibunya tanpa henti.

'Orang tua macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya sendirian tengah mal—'

" _ **Tobio.. ayo main petak umpet~"**_ kikikan tertahan Pennywise terdengar, yang sumpah itu suara terseram yang pernah dia perdengarkan pada remaja itu.

"Apa-apaan, situasi sialan macam apa ini.." lirihnya sambil mengusap wajah dengan kasar, terlarut dalam emosi atas apa yang terjadi. Prank ini sukses membuatnya makan hati.

" _ **Aku akan memberimu petunjuk.."**_

"Fak dis syit, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

" _ **. . . aku ada di kamar mandi..~"**_ bisik Pennywise dengan nada rendah, " _ **cari dan temukan aku~"**_

Matanya terbelalak sekarang, Tobio harus mengetahui fakta itu apapun yang terjadi.

"T-tobio-chan.. Tobio! Jangan pergi ke kamar mandi, dia disana!"

" _ **UHUHAHAHAHAHA~~!"**_

" _Shaddap, bitch!_ " suara Pennywise menghilang setelahnya, ia anggap itu sebagai pesan yang telah diselesaikan. Dan Tobio masih dengan kegiatannya mencari dan memanggil ibunya.

"Ibu?! Kau dimana, bu?!" suara Tobio terdengar bergetar, derap langkah yang sebelumnya menemani kini tidak terdengar lagi. Mungkin lelah karena sedari tadi berlarian.

"Tobio, kembali kesini! Aye, Tobio-chan!" dia tahu, itu mustahil. Dia berusaha memanggil seseorang yang ntah berada dimana, sedang suaranya hanya bervolume tidak seberapa— keluar dari headset pula.

"Tobio~" kali ini suara lain terdengar, bukan Pennywise dan bukan pula Tobio. Kening remaja itu berkerut, berpikir bahwa ia merasa pernah mendengar suara tersebut.

"I-ibu? Ibu, kau dimana?!" itu dia, ibu! Itu suara ibu Tobio!

Dengan perasaan lega tak terkira, remaja itu pun menghela nafas. Punggung yang sejak tadi condong dan pundak yang sejak tadi tegang pun disandarkan. Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan, setelah ini dia pasti bisa mengobrol secara normal lagi dengan anak itu.

"Tobio sayang, kemarilah~"

"Kau dimana, bu?" derap langkah kembali terdengar.

"Ibu ada di kamar mandi, kemarilah~" dan darah si pemilik rambut coklat berdesir saat kata 'kamar mandi' disebut.

Seolah diangkat tinggi-tinggi, kemudian dihempaskan ke bawah.

Ini tidak benar.

"Ibu di kamar mandi?"

"Tobio— _For god sake,_ jangan coba-coba ke kamar mandi!" heboh remaja itu sambil memukul meja menahan kesal dan rasa khawatirnya.

"Kemarilah, nak~" – "Bu..? itu benar-benar kau?"

"Itu bukan ibu mu, Tobio! Jadi jangan kesana! Oh Tuhan Tobio Sialan, jangan kesana!"

"Meragukan ibumu~?"

"Aye! AYE TOBIO JANGAN KESANA!"

Terlambat, derit pintu yang dibuka mengudara. Remaja itu dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya, harap-harap cemas kalau memang ibu Tobio yang ada di dalam sana. Hatinya tidak siap mengetahui fakta yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"K-kau bukan ibuku.." Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doanya.

"Astaga astaga— jika ini film horror, orang sepertimu lah yang akan mati pertama kali, Tobio!" kesal remaja itu sambil memukul meja, merasa tidak berguna di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

" _ **Ehe.. ehehehe~ Pennywise bertemu Tobio.. Tobio bertemu Pennywise..~"**_

"K-k-kau—"

" _ **K-k-k-kemana perginya orang tuamu..? siapa yang peduli! uahahaha~~!"**_

"Ibu! Ibu, kau dimana?!"

" _ **Hey Tobio.. ingin datang ke sirkus ku~?"**_

"Sialan semua ini, aku tau mereka sedang mengerjaiku, tapi ini terdengar sangat nyata..!" desis remaja berambut coklat itu, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Kau.. Dimana orang tuaku?" suara kecil Tobio terdengar dingin, tidak biasanya. Anak itu tidak takut padanya? Pikir si rambut coklat salut.

" _ **Perhatikan, Tobio.. Perhatikan ini.. kau tau apa ini?"**_

"I-itu gelang ibuku.. Dimana dia, hah?"

"A-a-aku tidak bisa lagi, cukup dengan semua ini—" headset dilepas dengan cepat, tapi hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya pemuda itu langsung menggunakannya lagi. "Disebelah sana terdengar mengerikan."

" _ **Jika kau ingin melihat mereka lagi, ayo pergi bersamaku Tobio..~ pergi bersamaku.. ayo! Pegang saja tanganku.."**_

"Oh Tuhan.."

"Aku—"

" _ **Pegang.."**_

"Jangan coba-coba pegang tangan sialan itu, kawan!"

" _ **Pegang.. saja.. tanganku.."**_

" _Dont take it,_ Tobio!"

" _ **mendekatlah, ayo..~**_

"O-oi, lepas— lepaskan aku! Badut mengerikan, lepaskan aku— Tolong! Ibu, TOLONG AKU!"

" _ **UHUAHAHAHAHAHAH~~! WAKTUNYA BERLAYAR, TOBIO BOY~!"**_

"OOH, _SHIT_! TOBIOOO!"

Hening.. tidak ada suara apapun terdengar. Nafasnya tertahan, matanya terbelalak. Pikirannya berkecamuk, 'semua ini tidak nyata kan?' adalah hal yang mendominasi pikirannya saat ini. Tapi keheningan itu hanya tahan sebentar, karena setelahnya ada sebuah suara terdengar. Suara yang sangat familiar.

"Halo..? Ada orang disana..?"

"Oh bagus kau masih disini, bagaimana dengan aktingmu hah?!" semprot remaja itu emosi, tapi rasa khawatir masih tetap melekat padanya. Tidak lupa perasaan lega dan senang juga menyertainya karena bisa mendengar suara lugu itu lagi.

"Itu.. kau?" suara Tobio terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

" _Yeah, its me."_ Balas remaja itu santai.

"Tolong.. aku takut.." pelan dan rendah, di bayangannya kini Tobio tengah meringkuk hingga suaranya agak teredam.

"Nah dik, itu terdengar sangat nyata dan kau sangat bagus dalam seni drama tapi sungguh— ini tidak lucu sama sekali, mengerti?! Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan badut sialan jadi henti—"

"(automatically censored).. aku tidak tau dimana ibuku berada.."

BRAK!

Remaja itu dalam posisi berdiri sekarang, kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki sudah terjungkal kebelakang. Keringat dingin meluncur kembali dari pelipisnya, dan jangan lupakan mata yang terbelalak kaget itu

"T-tadi kau— tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang apa?" remaja itu bertanya, mencoba memastikan apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak tau dimana ibuku berada.."

"Bukan! Bukan yang itu. Tadi kau bilang (automatically censored) kan? Kau— oh astaga, siapa kau?!"

"Aha.. ahahaha~!" dan saat tawa itu muncul, remaja berambut coklat itu yakin kalau itu bukanlah Tobio yang ia kenal.

"Teman, ini tidak lucu! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"ahaha.. _ **UHUAHAHAHA~!"**_

" _What the..?!"_

" _ **Oikawa Tooru.. Oikawa bertemu Pennywise.. Pennywise bertemu Oikawa..~ ehehehe~"**_ pikiran remaja itu kacau sekarang. Namanya, dari mana dia tau?

"Ayolah, siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Remaja itu, yang diketahui bernama Oikawa, berujar emosi, mic pada headset pun sampai digenggamnya.

" _ **Lihat~ kita bukanlah orang asing~"**_ Pennywise di seberang sana mengetuk-ngetuk mic dengan santai, menambah kesan horror dari atmosphere yang ada. Mau tidak mau membuat Oikawa makin kesal dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Listen, i dont know who the fuck are you, you creepy bitch clown!_ Menjauh dariku!" bukannya berhenti, suara di seberang sana malah makin menjadi-jadi.

" _ **Tenang.. Pennywise tidak akan menyakitimu.. biarkan Pennywise membuatmu tertawa~"**_ dengan cepat Oikawa menggelengkan kepala.

" _No no no!_ Aku tidak butuh—"

" _ **Biarkan.. Pennywise.. membuatmu.. tertawa... uhehehe~**_

"Aku bilang tidak, kau badut mengerikan." Jengah Oikawa sambil mengusap wajah kasar.

" _ **Aku akan memberi tahumu sebuah lelucon. Lelucon itu menyenangkan~ Itu membuat orang-orang tertawa.. "**_

"Tidak—"

" _ **Tok tok..!"**_

"Aku tidak but—"

" _ **Tok.. tok.."**_

". . . S-sialan, siapa disana..?"

" _ **Pennywise..**_

 _ **Dan ayo bermain petak umpet, Oikawa~ Petak umpet itu juga menyenangkan**_

 _ **Aku akan memberimu petunjuk..~"**_

Nafas Oikawa tertahan, apapun yang akan makhluk itu katakan tidak akan bagus. Perasaannya sangat buruk soal semua ini.

"A-apa petunjukmu?" suara tawa terdengar setelah pertanyaan Oikawa lontarkan, nyaring dan terdengar nyata sekali— seolah suara itu tengah berada di tempatnya sekarang. Seolah suara itu.. berasal dari sekitarnya..

" _ **Aku ada di depan pintu kamarmu..~"**_

 _ **\- END -**_

Don,t have idea kenapa saya nulis ini .A.) wwwww /slapped


End file.
